twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Joham
Joham is a vampire scientist who fathered four vampire-human hybrids; Serena, Maysun, Nahuel, and Jennifer for science experiments. Biography Early life Joham was born in Portugal, and considered himself a scientist with an obsessive personality. He would not let his theories go until they had been fully investigated. He became obsessed with the occult and how it related to rational thought. This investigation led him into meeting a female vampire, who was amused by Joham's curiosity and transformed him. He mainly focused on the study of vampire abilities until he was drawn to the idea of creating vampire-human hybrids. To test this possibility, he had to mate with a human female; this took several years and caused many casualties, mainly due to his lack of control, until, after sixty years, his first success was Serena. She was the only one he monitored from conception until maturity. His second child was Maysun, who was born in Algeria. By the time of her birth, Joham's curiosity about hybrid growth had been satisfied and he had Serena raise her. Around the time of Maysun's and Nahuel's births, Joham conceived three more children, but the mothers died before the children reached full term and died along. It was during this time that Joham was labelled the Libishomen. Nahuel was his most difficult challenge since his mother, Pire, was his singer. Joham was working on the idea that human women with better-smelling blood might conceive faster. After learning that she was pregnant, he left her. Once Pire gave birth, he sent Serena to pick up the child. But when she was about to get him, she found baby Nahuel with a newborn vampire protecting him. She assumed the vampire was the child's mother and didn't approach her for fear of her reaction. Several years later, Joham contacted his daughter about the child. She informed him of what she had seen, and he was disappointed that another vampire had interfered. However, he was thrilled to learn he had a son, and that he was capable of transforming humans into full vampires when his daughters couldn't. Joham was unprepared to face the anger of Huilen, for what he did to her sister. He was also unprepared for Nahuel's reaction when he spoke of his dead mother insensitively. He didn't think Huilen and Nahuel would be so sensitive towards human lives. Joham decided not to alienate his son further by killing his aunt, but Nahuel still remains on bad terms with him. Joham tried to convince other vampires into taking part with his hybrid experiments, so his children could have mates of their own kind. A couple were taken by the idea but gave up in after finding they didn't have the discipline to control themselves. Joham was careful not to let the Volturi know, and so kept his experiments secretive. His newest daughter was Jennifer born in Ohio, in 1991, who she was raised mainly by Serena with involvement from Joham to avoid a situation like Nahuel. He would occasionally send his daughters to visit Nahuel in hopes that they could soften his son to him. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn when the Volturi arrive in Forks to punish the Cullen family, Nahuel suggests that Joham is the person they really should look up, implying his days are numbered. Physical appearance His hair is black and his body is described to be wiry and slight, and stands about 5'10 ft. Personality Joham is a naturally obsessive and curious person, with an ever curious scientist with deep interest of the vampire world and what it could accomplish. This curiousity was what motivated him to father half-human half-vampire breeds. Furthermore, he had a deep interest in the occult and how it could be proven or debunked by rational thought. He thinks of humans as nothing more than food and of no value while thinking himself and his kind gods. He is also careful with his actions, as mentioned when he did not attempt to eliminate Huilen to make his son join him, knowing it would cause more harm than good. Also, he is an avid liar, able to come up with the perfect lies and excuses when prepared for what is to come. His first failure was his son's unexpected reaction to his origin and his connection to his late mother. Mentioned in *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Category:Mentioned characters Category:Vampires Category:Nomads Category:Males Category:Non Vegetarians